


Jealousy's A Bitch

by Alireeses



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jealous Parv, Jealous Ridge, Jealous Will, Jealous Xeph, Jealousy, but only used for plot development, idiot Will, sad Parvis, slight Ridge/Parv, slight Xeph/Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alireeses/pseuds/Alireeses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parv wants Will to be impressed. He just wants Will to appreciate him... and maybe a little bit more.  But Parvis can only take so much rejection before he cracks. It doesn't help that Will isn't very good at fixing broken things. Added to that Will being the ignorant person he is didn't realize that it was only a matter of time until someone else came and fixed Parv for him. One Shot<br/>inspired by a prompt on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy's A Bitch

**Parv-**

Strife, look at what I made!" Parv said excitedly as he pulled something out of the blood altar.

Will didn't look up from what he was doing at the crafting station. Parv walked over, "Wiiiiiiiiiiill." Parv whined.

"I'm doing something Parvis." Will snapped. Parv flinched away and sighed. Will was never impressed with him. He never acknowledged him as anything more than a dumb pest. Maybe he was dumb. Only a dumb person would fall in love with someone who treated him like Will did. Only a dumb person like Alex Parvis would fall in love with a guy like William Strife. The thought made his heart break. Will would never love him. He barely likes him now.

Parv held in his tears and smiled through it all, "Fine but when I become powerful you're gonna wish you were nicer to me." He said in a voice that was too cheery.

"You mean if." Will corrected, still not turning to look at him.

Parv went back to what he was doing with a heavy heart. Maybe if he stopped thinking about Will and if he just told him to leave then maybe he would stop loving him. Parv scoffed at himself, If it could only be that easy.

Alex Parvis could be a strong man when he needed to be. But even a strong man could only take so much. And at the moment Parv couldn't take much more of Will's abuse-though abuse may be a strong word to use-without at least telling him how he felt.

So one day when he was battered and broken, both mentally and physically(from mobs) he broke down.

**Will-**

To Will it was just another day of adventure. Him and Parv mining and exploring cave systems. Parv was being his usual noob self and he was teasing him about it. When they got back to Parv's base, they were in pretty bad shape. Monsters had gotten to them bad. Parv was worse off than him and Will was a tiny bit worried. He was more so worried when Parv walked up to him later with his eyes watering and a small smile on his face.

"What's wrong Parvis?" Will said genuine concern on his face.

"I can't take it anymore." Parv said his voice cracking. "I need to tell you something important. It doesn't have to change anything but I just need to tell you." he said averting his gaze to the ground. "I think I might love you Will..." Parv said looking back up at him with a sad smile on his face.

For the first time in a very long time Will was completely and utterly speechless. When he heard Parvis say those words he felt his heart stutter and he wasn't sure what it meant. He didn't know what he was feeling and he didn't know how he felt about Parvis. Not many times could William Strife say he didn't know something and it scared him to no end when he could. So he did what he usually did, he denied. "Parvis..." He trailed off unsure of how to continue.

Parvis still had that sad smile on his face as he shook his hand dismissively at Will, "It's okay Will. I know you could never love me back but I'm fine with just being your friend. You don't have to say anything or do anything different. Just... pretend this never happened." Parvis said nodding his head and walking away back to his blood altar.

And for a reason William Strife didn't know, those words broke his heart.

Will felt terrible for what he did to Parvis. He didn't mean to hurt him the way he did. He just... didn't know what to say and then Parvis was walking away leaving Will in the dust of a situation he didn't know existed. Sure Parvis wasn't the worst looking guy in the world but did Will really think more of him than that? He didn't know. And if there was one thing William Strife hated, it was the unknown.

**-Parv**

Parvis had retreated to his blood altar with tears going down his face. He was fine. He still had Will's friendship. As long as Will didn't leave he was fine.

Now Parv was onto the hard part of this, getting over Will. Parvis knew he couldn't be like this forever. He had to get over Will. He wiped the tears from his face and sniffed. "I'll be fine. I'm fine." He muttered to himself. He sighed again, "At least he knows now."

The days after that were awkward to say the least. A little less talking and bit more tension filled silence. But after a time things went back to normal. Parv and Will were talking and joking as they usually did. Will teased Parv though now he was a little more sincere about it. For that Parv was grateful.

And although Will still hadn't sorted out his feelings for Parvis things started to get better. The bridges that had fallen down on that day were slowly being rebuilt... No one knew that a wrecking ball named Ridgedog would be the one to knock them all down.

The day started out as normal as it could which just meant Will woke up and started to work while Parv slept in until Will threatened to pour water on him. About a minute after Parvis woke up they got a visitor.

Ridgdog came flying into the foyer yelling for Will and Parv. Parv met him first and smiled at him. He had always liked Ridgedog. He was a nice person and also very helpful. Parv flew up the secret staircase and threw himself at Ridgedog.

Will followed slowly after taking note of how Parv was hugging Ridgedog and how low Ridge's hands were on his back. A bad feeling stirred in the pit of his stomach and his eyes narrowed.

Ridge noticed Will and stepped away from Parv, "Hey Will. I just wanted to stop by and see how my favorite bloodmage was doing." Ridge said staring at Parv.

Parv chuckled nervously and blushed. Will felt his stomach drop. Was Ridge... flirting with Parv? And was Parv... letting him? He felt like he had just entered the twilight zone. Wasn't it just a few weeks ago that Parv said he loved him and now he was flirting with Ridge?! As Will thought about it he realized...unrequited love doesn't last forever. And that thought made his stomach drop and his heart jump to his throat. Even still, William Strife didn't know what he was feeling. So he shook it off, said hi to Ridge and then retreated back down the secret staircase intent on stuffing the feelings down and getting some work done.

"Oh Ridge I've got so much stuff to show you!" Parvis exclaimed grabbing his hand and dragging him down the stairs.

Will caught sight of their interwined hands and held down a growl. He stopped short at that. He wondered why he was acting so hostile towards Parv and Ridge. After all he was the one who rejected Parvis in the first place. It shouldn't matter to him if he was with anyone or even interested in anyone.

**-Parv**

Parvis was dragging Ridge all over his base, eager to show his friend everything he had made since his last visit. He started on his altar and explained how everything worked even though he knew Ridge had seen and probably done all of it. He reveled in the praising comments and encouraging pats on the back. He purposely avoided Strife. He couldn't see him otherwise his whole plan for getting over him would fail.

He hugged Ridge every chance he got, keeping close contact with him the whole time he was there. It was fairly easy to convince himself that he liked him. Ridge was a very handsome guy and he didn't seem to mind Parv's touchyness.

And when Ridge had to leave Parv hugged him and begged him not to.

Ridge had laughed while Will glowered in the doorway, "I'll be visiting this place a lot more." He said winking at Parv who blushed in return. Will merely rolled his eyes at the whole thing and walked downstairs intent on working until he passed out at the crafting table.

Ridge wasn't kidding when he said he'd be over there a lot more. He was at Parv's base almost every day and it made the bad feeling in Will's stomach grow. Parvis started to talk to him a little less and the hugs between Ridge and him lasted a little longer and Ridge's hand always crept a little lower on Parvis' back.

And then Parv walked up to Will with a smile and said the words he had been dreading to hear, "Hey, uh, Will? I'm going to the new Captive Creeper bar with Ridge. Could you keep on the base?" He asked awkwardly.

Will forced a smile, "Yah. Um, have fun?" He said making it sound more like a question than a statement.

Parv nodded at him and walked up the stairs, leaving Will alone in the huge base. He sighed. He didn't have anything to work on and he didn't have anything to do. Suddenly his communicator rang in his pocket. He pulled it out and he stared confused down at the name that popped up. He answered it and put it to his ear, "Xephos?" He asked into the reciever.

"Hey Strifeykins," Will winced at the old pet name. "Want to have a couple drinks?" He asked, sounding a little drunk himself.

Will thought about it and he really didn't have anything better to do. "Sure just tp over to me." Will said. In the next second Xephos was stumbling all over with a barrel in his hands.

"I brought us a barrel." He said placing it down.

"I don't plan on getting drunk Xephos." Will stated.

Xephos chuckled and sat down on the ground next to the barrel. "Well I do." He said pulling two mug out of his pack and handing one to Will. Will joined him on the floor, sitting down next to him. They filled there cups and drank in silence for a minute. Just enjoying the company.

"So what brought you to me Xephy?" Will asked, smiling at the nickname.

"Ridgedog is out with Parvis." Xephos said with a grimace.

"Right. Weren't you and Ridge a thing?" Will asked.

Xephos scoffed, "We got in a fight and we decided to take a break." Xephos explained draining his cup and then refilling it. "Weren't you and Parvis-"

"No." Will explained.

"Did you want it to be?" Xephos asked. Will stayed quiet and Xephos nodded. They drank in silence for a few more moments and then Xephos chuckled.

"What?" Will asked.

"This is like college. You and me getting drunk off our arses in our dorm right before finals." Xephos said laughing.

Will laughed with him as memories of college came flying back. He blushed as the more 'adventurous' times made their way to to the front of his mind. Judging from the blush on Xephos' cheeks he figured he remembered too. He turned to look at him and their eyes met and their cheeks blushed brighter. Strife's face going bright green while Xephos' turned blue.

Strife thought about the situation. Parvis was moving on and Strife... had to move on as well. He couldn't keep mourning over a loss that wasn't his to lose. Parvis was never his and he still wasn't. He had kept himself from going that far for awhile and maybe he took too long. And now Parvis was gone. He looked back to Xephos and thought, _What the hell._ He scooted closer to Xephos, "You know what would make this more like college?" Strife questioned, his voice lowering.

Xephos turned to look at him and saw him leaning in. He didn't move and Strife took that as an invitation. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips to where he thought Xephos' lips were. His guess was correct and he was met with an over eager mouth that pressed back. He deepened the kiss and set his mug down. One hand went to the back of Xephos' neck and the other went to his thigh. Xephos' hands tugged at his collar and Will realized how awkward they were sitting. He pulled back and moved so he was straddling Xephos.

Xeph didn't look like he minded and he pulled Strife back into a kiss. The kiss soon became heated and Strife gave it all he had. He hated it and loved it at the same time.

Hated it because it felt wrong in the rightest of ways and it wasn't the person he was thinking about and the lips he was kissing and the hair he was tugging at and the moans he was hearing weren't the ones he wanted but it was something.

Loved it because Xephos knew exactly how to touch him and kiss him and he knew which spots to kiss, lick, touch and vice versa, and even though he wasn't Parvis, Will forced himself not to care because it felt good and it felt wrong and it had been awhile since he had felt this good and god _damn it_ Will needed this.

* * *

 

Parvis and Ridge were kissing down the stairs using the walls as guides as they made their way to the sleeping quarters. Parv threw himself into it. Kissing Ridge with a passion he had for someone else. And when they finally got down the god damn stairs Ridge pushed Parv against the wall and kissed him deeply. Parv tried to enjoy it, tried to go with the flow but all he could think was how Ridge's lips were chapped and how they were a bit too rough for his liking. When he pulled back from the kiss he expected to see glowing green eyes looking back at him. And he couldn't help the small feeling of disappointment when he was met with brown eyes.

Ridge pulled him back into another kiss and Parv didn't close his eyes. And then he just happened to see what was happening behind them on the floor of his base. His eyes widened as he watched Strife grind down on Xephos as they kissed heatedly. He saw Will open his eyes and they locked stares for a second, frozen in their own kind of staredown. Ridge and Xephos noticed the other freeze and pulled away from them. They followed the others gaze and when they saw the other people, they scrambled away from each other. Making sure to keep equal distance from every person as they all glared at one another.

"Strife." Parvis growled.

"Xeph?" Ridge questioned

"Parvis." Will growled back.

"Ridge." Xephos acknowledged in an uninterested tone.

"Xephos?" Parvis questioned.

"Parvis." Xephos said in a slightly hostile tone.

"Strife." Ridge said through gritted teeth.

"Ridge." Will responded walking up to Ridgedog while the other followed suit.

"Woah what's this about?" Xephos asked stepping in between Ridge and Will.

"You two were making out on my base floor?!" Parvis exclaimed in outrage.

"You two were having sex on the fucking wall!" Will shouted turning to look at Parvis.

"It's my base!" Parv explained.

"Seriously Xephos?! You're college fuck buddy!?" Ridge yelled turning to yell at Xephos.

"It was here!" Will yelled in explanation.

"Well it's better than going after my 'fuck buddy's' apprentice!" Xephos yelled back.

"Well so was the wall!" Parv screamed back.

"You don't have sex against a wall!" Will exclaimed as if it was stupid for Parvis to even try.

"He was there!" Ridge explained.

"Why not?!" Parv asked in retaliation.

"Well so was he!" Xephos screamed.

"I don't know!" Will screamed to consumed in emotions to think about what he was saying.

"Just everybody _shut the hell up_!" Ridge yelled, cutting off their arguments. And for one second everything was still. "Obviously there are a few problems here."

"You think?" Will said sarcastically.

"Shut up Will." Parvis said exasperated.

"Make me Alex." Strife challenged narrowing his eyes at him.

And Parvis didn't know if it was the heated glare or the unresolved sexual tension or even the comment that Strife made but he grabbed Will by the collar, shoved him against the wall and kissed him like his life depended on it. And it was hot and wet and sloppy and so many different emotions were being poured into that one kiss that they forgot to breath.

Ridge and Xephos let them have their moment and turned to each other, "Maybe... a break wasn't such a good idea." Xephos suggested.

Ridge nodded, "We... should get home?" He asked hoping Xephos would say yes.

"... Yah let's go home." Xephos said with a smile.

Will and Parvis didn't notice them teleporting away. Will's hand tangled itself in Parv's hair and Parvis moved his hands so they were working off Strife's vest. "For fucks sake Parvis." Strife gasped out as soon as they seperated. Parv turned his attention to Strife's neck and as much as Strife loved Parvis being in control. He had something else in mind. He switched their positions and kissed Parvis with everything he had. "I'm sorry Parvis." He said, kissing down his neck.

"S'fine Strife." Parv gasped out as Strife sucked on his neck.

"No it's not." Strife said. "I was an idiot." He said pulling back and resting his forehead against Parvis'.

Parv nodded, "Yeah you were." He agreed. Strife glared slightly at him. "Strife?" Parvis questioned a blank look overtaking his face. "Do you really want this? Because I can't do this if y-" Strife cut him off with a kiss.

"Yes. I do want this. I want this so much." Strife confessed his hands wandering over Parvis' thin frame. "Do you?" Strife asked hesitation in his eyes.

"Fuck yes." Parv gasped out pulling him back in for a heated kiss. And then they were off.

Hands tearing at each others clothes desperate for the contact they had been deprived of for so long. The base was filled with moans of pleasure along with the moans of pain from the witches. Parvis pulled back from Strifes lips and smirked, "You going to fuck me against the wall Strife?" He asked.

Strife wiped the smirk off his face with a well placed bite. "Maybe I will." He said his voice low. "Or I could fuck you on the stone floor." Parvis' breath hitched. "Either way you're backs going to hurt tomorrow." Strife said with a smile.

"You're an asshole." Parvis said reaching a hand down and stroking Will through his boxers.

Strife groaned and bucked into his hand, "And you're a prick." He said burying his face in his neck.

"But here we are." Parvis gasped out as Strife kissed and sucked at his neck. "Oh Notch." He muttered.

"He's not here today." Strife said pulling back and dropping to his knees, "But I am."

Parvis giggled, "You're stupid."

"And you're wearing too much clothes." Strife said unbuckling Parvis' pants and pulling them down. His cock bobbed free and Strife looked at it hungrily.

Parvis looked down at him with blown pupils and flushed cheeks and smiled, "You gonna blow me Strife?" He asked.

"Science isn't the only thing I'm an expert in Parvis." He said with a wink. And with a cocky smile he gently grabbed Parvis' dick and closed his mouth around the head.

Parvis hummed and leaned his head back against the wall. Strife started out slow. Taking in Parvis little at a time until his nose hit Parvis' stomach. Parvis was gasping and moaning Strife's name. He was surprised his knees hadn't given out yet. "Oh god _Will._ " He moaned as he fisted a hand in Will's hair. He tugged and Will moaned his appreciation.

Parvis didn't know how Strife was this good with mouth but man was he grateful. It seemed with every bob of his head he did something new that made Parvis moan like a class A pornstar. And then he did something with his tongue and Parvis nearly came right then. But Will seemed to know how close Parvis was and he pulled back with a smirk immediately after. He pulled back slowly, a trail of spit connecting his mouth to Parvis' cock.

Parvis looked down at him gasping like that and said, "Fucking beautiful." He said the words almost lost.

Will smiled a bit and winked. He got off his knees and kissed Parvis once again, pushing him against the wall. He leaned in and whispered, "Do you want me to fuck you against the wall or into the bed?" He asked.

Parvis shivered at the words and suddenly the walk to the bed seemed like a lifetime and he wasn't sure if he could last that long. "Here. Now." He said, pulling him by the collar into a deep kiss.

Then their clothes were off and they were rutting against each other like horny teenagers. Kissing each other everywhere they could reach. Then their eyes met again and Parv sighed shakily, "Fuck me." He said clearly.

"What?" Will asked, surprised at the bluntness.

Parvis turned red and sighed again, "Fucking fuck me you asshole."He repeated through gritted teeth.

Will smiled, "Alright." He said bringing three fingers up to Parvis' lips. "Suck." He said raising an eyebrow.

Parvis sighed and closed his lips around the fingers. He stared at Will with wide eyes and sucked. Will exhaled fast and gulped. Parvis licked and sucked and made sure to get them as wet as he could because he was pretty sure he knew where they were going. When Will thought they were sufficiently lubricated he pulled them away and pulled Parvis' leg up around his waist and pushed his middle finger against Parvis' entrance. Parvis inhaled sharply and his grip on Will's shoulder tightened. Will kissed him and traced his entrance a few times to distract him and then he slowly puhed in. Parvis squirmed but was otherwise okay. Will pushed in and out a few times and then added another finger. Parvis bit his lip but he didn't move.

Will furrowed his brow in confusion, "You're taking this surprisingly well." He said while pushing in and out.

"Isn't the first time... I've done this." He said leaning his head on Will's shoulder.

Will paused in his thrusting, "Did you and Ridge...?" He asked.

Parv shook his head, "I didn't do it with anybody." He said quietly.

Will opened his mouth to ask how he did it and then he realized. He froze for a second, an image of Parvis fucking himself on his finger while he jerked off filled his mind. Then Parvis whined and pushed down on Will's fingers. Will continued his thrusts and Parvis groaned quietly. Will added another finger and hooked his fingers searching for the spot that will make Parv's toes curl.

Then Parvis tensed and he tightened his grip on Will's neck. "Shit." He cursed and his breathing became a lot faster.

Will stayed like that, teasing Parvis with slow thrusts and light touches. It was only when Parvis started begging that Will could no longer hold out. He carefully pulled his fingers out and licked his hand so he could lube his hard member. He placed it at Parv's entrance and ever so slowly pushed in. Parv groaned and he leaned his head against the wall. Will slowly let out a breath and started to push in more. Will bottomed out and he paused, letting Parvis get adjusted and to let himself get a grip.

Will grabbed Parvis' other leg and pulled it around his waist, pushing Parvis roughly against the wall in the process. Parvis groaned at the change of position. Will suddenly had a very good idea. "Let's move to the bed." He gasped trying to focus on moving rather than how Parvis was contracting on his dick.

"I'm... not moving." Parvis said his breathing heavy.

"Who said you were?" Will asked, gripping Parv's thighs. "Lean on me."

Parvis placed his arms around Will's neck and held on. Strife slipped out of him with a sigh and Parvis whined. Strife carried him quickly groaning quietly at the feeling of his dick grinding against Parvis. He quickly and carefully carried him over to the bed. He laid him down and kissed him deeply. And suddenly the atmosphere in the air seemed to change. Everything seemed much... slower. Parvis spread his legs and Will pushed in again slowly with a grunt. He buried his face in Parvis' neck and moaned.

"Move Will." Parvis whispered wiggling his hips.

Strife thrusted forward and groaned. "God Alex." Strife took shallow thrusts wanting to enjoy the feeling. Alex didn't mind, if the moans were anything to go by.

It was like every nerve was on fire. The cold air stung their skin and sent shivers down their backs but the heat of the other kept them warm like nothing ever could. And when their eyes met silent words were exchanged and neither could believe this was real. Hands wandered everywhere playing a tune on the other that only they could hear. A symphony of moans, a serenade of pleasure filled gasps mixed in with the beautiful sound of words being whispered so low that only the other could hear.

Will shifted and pushed in hard, feeling Alex tense beneath him as he hit his prostate head on. "Oh _Will_." He moaned arching his back.

Will groaned as he thrusted in again trying hard to hit that same spot. He moved fast but every touch was gentle. Every kiss was soft and filled with the appreciation and admiration that Will had neglected to give Parvis every day. "You're- _Oh-_ so amazing." Will said in between thrusts.

"Harder Will." Parv begged squirming.

And so Will thrusted harder, kissing Parvis with everything he had. Parvis was moaning and gasping and he couldn't remember a time when he had felt this good or his skin had felt this hot. "So good Alex. _So_ good." Will moaned.

The gasps and moans of the other did nothing but bring the other closer to the edge. "S-so close Will." Alex said gripping the sheets beneath him.

Will nodded and thrusted faster. He was getting close as well. His thrusts became more erratic and they were both so close. Will looked up at Alex's face and thrusted in hard. They locked eyes and that was it. They fell over the edge, the others name on their lips.

Will pulled out of Alex and then collapsed next to him. Alex hummed and snuggled up next to Will lazily wiping cum off of his chest and onto the side of the bed. "That is unsanitary." Will said pulling Alex closer.

"Well so is having you cum in my ass but you did that anyway." He said, wiggling his ass against Strife.

Strife blushed, "Shut up." He said.

Parvis smiled and chuckled at how green Strife looked. "Hey Will." He said.

Strife looked up at him and Parvis placed a hand on his cheek, "I love you."

Strife's face went greener and he ducked his head in Parvis' shoulder. "I love you too." He mumbled just loud enough for Alex to hear. Alex chuckled and pulled Strife closer.

**The End**

 


End file.
